


Forgotten

by hatebeat



Category: DEAD END - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after DEAD END's break up, Morrie is feeling forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009 by request of a friend.

It was all shit. Morrie had become damn bitter since DEAD END broke up. He was thining about leaving the country, actually. Couldn't fucking stand it, watching these talentless nobodies get all the attention and hog the spotlight when they were nothing. DEAD END had been something, though. Something that he shouldn't have let fall apart, probably.

He was in the back of some tiny livehouse. Nobody had recognised him at all, and it pissed him off even more. He definitely should leave the country. He only came here to see this damn band... They were playing covers of DEAD END's songs.

At least someone remembered them. The bassist was good. Cute kid. The vocalist...

Morrie smirked, and the longer he watched, the more amused he was. That vocalist wanted to be him. Yeah, Morrie didn't mind that at all. He was a pretty kid, too.

Not as pretty as Joe, of course, but nobody was competition for his Joe.

This would be easy. And it would be the perfect way to end the night. A bad night of disappointment and discontent. Yeah, he was definitely going to leave the country. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe... next week... It didn't matter.

He helped himself backstage when it was over. There wasn't much of a backstage in a tiny place like this, anyway, and the few staff members were glad to let him back when they realised who he was. Well, only one of them realised who he was... It was unimportant. He got his way.

He always got his way.

That band was back there. The drummer was over in the corner packing up some things, and he didn't see the guitarist immediately, but the bassist and vocalist were having a beer and laughing about something. Morrie just stood in the doorway until they looked up.

It was priceless when they did. The looks on their faces...

Sure, it had been two years since he'd been truly appreciated. It felt good, and he deserved it, anyway. He inspired them, right? Without him, their little band wouldn't exist.

It might be better if it didn't exist, but...

"Hey, you," Morrie said, coolly, a smirk on his lips. He was looking right at that vocalist. He had long, curly hair, and beautiful eyes, now that Morrie could see him up close. He didn't usually like them so innocent, but Joe could look innocent, too.

Joe wasn't innocent at all.

"What's your name?"

"Me...?" the kid asked, wide-eyed. Ha, that was cute. "Hyde. I'm Hyde."

Morrie leaned against the doorjamb casually, just looking Hyde over. The bassist looked like he wanted to say something, and then he started to, but Morrie held up his hand. He didn't want to hear it.

"Hyde. Let's go."

Morrie turned and walked away, and sure enough, the kid was following. He led him out back, and Morrie showed Hyde to his car. He wasn't going to open the damn door for him, though. The kid looked timid, but there was something haughty about his demeanor, too. Yeah, Morrie liked that well enough. Hyde opened the passenger door, but Morrie shook his head, and got in the back seat himself, motioning for Hyde to follow.

Of course he followed. It was too soon for Morrie to be forgotten.


End file.
